Candles
Candles by Hey Monday is featured in Original Song, the sixteenth episode of Season Two. It is sung by Blaine and Kurt as a duet during Regionals, with the rest of the Warblers singing backup. Blaine chooses the song because it is very "emotional," and that he mostly wants to sing with Kurt just so that he can "spend more time with him" which leads to them kissing for the first time. Before the performance, Kurt admits to being nervous because it is the first time he has ever performed a solo in front of a competition audience. Despite expecting criticism from Blaine for being nervous, he assures Kurt that he finds it "adorable." Along with Raise Your Glass, this wins The Warblers second place at Regionals. Lyrics Kurt: The power lines went out And I am all alone But I don't really care, at all Not answering my phone Blaine: All the games you played The promises you made Couldn't finish what you started Only darkness still remains Blaine and Kurt: Lost sight Couldn't see When it was you and me Blow the candles out Looks like a solo tonight I'm beginning to see the light Blow the candles out Looks like a solo tonight But I think I'll be alright Kurt (with Blaine): Been (black and blue before) There's no need to explain I am not the jaded kind Playback's such a waste Kurt with Blaine: You're invisible, Invisible to me My wish is coming true Erase the memory of your face Blaine and Kurt: Lost sight Couldn't see When it was you and me Blow the candles out Looks like a solo tonight I'm beginning to see the light Blow the candles out Looks like a solo tonight But I think I'll be alright Kurt with Blaine: One day, You will wake up With nothing but "your sorrys" Blaine: And someday, You will get back Blaine with Kurt: Everything you gave me Blaine and Kurt: Blow the candles out Looks like a solo tonight I'm beginning to see the light Kurt (Blaine): Blow the candles out (The candles out) Looks like a solo (Solo tonight) tonight Blaine and Kurt: But I think I'll be alright Trivia *Chris Colfer says this is not one of his favorite performances. "Why are they singing a break up song, when they just got together?" *Chris Colfer also said that he disliked recording this song. *This is the third Kurt and Blaine duet to be featured on the show after (after Baby, It's Cold Outside and Animal). *The only duet lead song performed by The Warblers at a competition. *It is also the only duet sung by two male characters at a competition. Gallery candles1.jpg Candless.jpg CaptureCandles.PNG CaptureCandles1.PNG CaptureCandles2.PNG CaptureCandles3.PNG CaptureCandles4.PNG CandlesBlaine.jpg CandlesKurt.jpg CandlesKlaine.jpg Tumblr m6g6tbZrf51qk71sao2 250.gif Candles!klaine.gif 664248_1300288828586_full.jpg tumblr_ml076xatCs1qlujf1o7_250.gif Tumblr mn2j7vPdfy1ra5gbxo7 r2 250.gif Tumblr mn2j7vPdfy1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn2j7vPdfy1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn2j7vPdfy1ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn2j7vPdfy1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mn2j7vPdfy1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mn2j7vPdfy1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mn2j7vPdfy1ra5gbxo3 250.gif candles.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Dalton Academy Warblers Category:Songs sung at Regionals Category:Glee: The Music Presents the Warblers Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two